


Zany Playfulness

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [12]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Massages, Platonic Kissing, Playful teasing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: A restless Chad decides to entertain/calm himself by bothering Nigel.And apparently, Nigel was planning on doing the same thing.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 1





	Zany Playfulness

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the break room. Chad is happily lying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling]_

**Chad:** (Zero, this quiet atmosphere is such a _treat_ after spending time with a _very_ angry and _very_ noisy mob.) [yawns] (I could honestly use a nap right now...)

_[Chad glances over at Nigel, who is happily sitting on a rocking chair and reading a book. Nigel looks up at Chad and gives the teen a happy yet bashful smile]_

**Chad:** (Huh. That kid looks so... happy. And here I thought that kids could never be happy in hospitals.) [grinning at Nigel] (Glad to see that I was wrong.)

_[Nigel looks at Chad with a surprised yet elated expression, as if to say “Aw, your smile is as cute and warm as I remember it being...” then gives Chad a smug/playful expression as if to say “You love me quite a lot, don’t you, Chad~?”]_

**Chad:** [blushing happily]...What are _you_ looking at, you big dork?

_[Nigel giggles lovingly/teasingly before resuming his reading. Chad affectionately shakes his head, turns his back to Nigel, and slowly closes his eyes...but then after a few moments, he slowly reopens his eyes]_

**Chad:** (Hmm, that’s odd. I’m feeling tired, but...ah, I don’t think I can fall asleep just yet. I need to take my mind off of that angry mob.) [smirking playfully] (And I know how to do that~!)

_[Chad slowly gets up and walks over to Nigel’s side. Chad slowly reaches out to Nigel and taps the younger boy on the shoulder, which causes Nigel to look up at Chad with confusion/curiosity]_

**Chad** : [clearing his throat]...Um, I just, uh, wanted to say that, uh, you have something on your shirt...

_[Nigel reflexively looks down at his shirt, which gives Chad the chance to kiss the younger boy on the scalp. Nigel slowly looks up at Chad again, but this time with a surprised/embarrassed expression]_

**Chad:** Ah, yes...the whole ‘there’s something on your shirt’ trick. [putting his hand on Nigel’s shoulder] The oldest trick in the--

_[Nigel suddenly grabs Chad by the collar, yanks him closer, and kisses the teen’s nose]_

**Chad:** [blushing] – book...?

_[Nigel gently pushes Chad away and smirks at him]_

**Chad:** [with a squeaky voice] No _fair_! You _interrupted_ me!

_[Nigel chuckles smugly as he goes back to reading his book]_

**Chad:** [clearing his throat]...Well, fine. I guess I have to make things fair. You interrupt me...[he snatches Nigel’s visor]...I interrupt you.

_[Nigel tries to reach for his visor, but he isn’t able to do so because of Chad holding it too high up (and because Nigel doesn’t want to **stand on a** **rocking chair** )]_

**Chad** : What’s wrong, Nigie? You can’t get your visor back? Too bad! I guess I’ll just have to keep it, then~

_[Chad starts wearing the visor, but he winces in pain a bit because of the headache he’s getting from **wearing glasses that** **don’t belong to him.** So he puts the visor abouve his eyes instead and puts his hands behind his back]_

**Chad:** [in a bad British accent] Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Nigel Uno. I have an important announcement to make: I’m the biggest dork in the galaxy. [Nigel finds himself snickering] Oh, wait, I have one more announcement to make: I have a huge crush on Chad Dickson and I dream about kissing him every night. That is all.

_[Nigel suddenly stops snickering and gives Chad an offended/embarrassed look. I’m pretty sure that if Nigel had his voice back, he would say something like “Hey, wait a minute!...I don’t always dream about you! And even when I do, I’m not always kissing you! I’m usually singing or dancing or cuddling with you!”. Anyway, Chad smirks playfully as he starts pinching Nigel’s cheeks]_

**Chad:** Aw, look at you. You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Nigie~

_[Nigel gives Chad a swift kiss on the nose, which makes the teen instantly freeze in place]_

**Chad:** [flatly]...You are one sneaky--

_[Nigel kisses his nose again. Chad takes a deep breath, goes over to the couch, buries his face into a pillow...and then he starts yelling into the pillow]_

**Chad** : [muffled] Holy sweet Zero, Nigel! I was just teasing you about the ‘biggest dork in the galaxy’ thing, but it’s true! You _are_ a big dork! You’re always reminding me of why I got so attached to you in the first place! If you get _any_ cuter, then I swear I will literally collapse from _**sheer cuteness**_!

_[Chad quickly pushes the pillow away and walks back to Nigel’s side as if nothing happened. Nigel, however, looks very confused]_

**Chad:** [twiddling his fingers] Uh, don’t worry. I feel a lot better.

_[Nigel raises an eyebrow. An awkward silence fills the room for a few seconds]_

**Chad:**...So...[clearing his throat]... how are _you_ doing? You feeling happy? [Nigel nods] Uh, that’s good.

_[Another awkward silence fills the room. Nigel slowly goes back to reading his book]_

**Chad:** [bashfully]...I don’t suppose I could massage your hand?

_[Nigel quickly extends his hand out to Chad, but the younger boy stays focused on his book. Chad slowly takes Nigel’s hand and starts massaging the younger boy’s palm using his thumb. Nigel sighs happily at the gentle touch]_

**Chad:** Do you, uh, remember when I used to hold your hand like this? Because...I do. I, um, remember that time where, uh, I found you crying in, er, the break room, and I just... sat next to you and, um, held your hand. You quickly calmed down, and, uh...[blushing]...you, er, gave me a kiss because you wanted to, um, thank me for helping you. [chuckling] You, um, got so embarrassed, remember?

_[Nigel still doesn’t look up at Chad, however, the younger boy seems to be blushing a bit]_

**Chad:** [flirtatiously] And I had to tell you...[kissing Nigel’s palm]...that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. [kissing Nigel’s fingers] I just love being kissed by an angel, after all~

_[Nigel turns redder and redder as Chad keeps talking. Nigel turns even redder when Chad starts whispering in his ear]_

**Chad:** Oh, yes, I also remember those times when I had to give you some...”encouragement” when you were doubting yourself. I mean, I knew that you had a bit of a crush on me...[kissing Nigel’s temple a few times]...so I figured that giving you a few motivational kisses would help you. And sure enough...[kissing Nigel’s palm a few times]... the kisses worked~

_[Nigel quickly puts a hand on his heart, as if to stop it from beating out of his chest.]_

**Chad:** Ah, I have one final thing that I must say to you...[slowly tilting Nigel’s chin up]...Nigie~

_[Chad moves his face closer and closer to Nigel until his nose touches Nigel’s nose. Chad takes a deep breath and looks as if he’s about to say something...but he just nuzzles Nigel’s nose and pinches the younger boy’s cheeks]_

**Chad:**...This is my revenge. Revenge for all of those surprise kisses that you just gave me. [smirking] You see, you may be better than me at _some_ things, but you’ll _never_ be a better _**kisser**_ than me. _**Never.**_

_[Chad smugly walks away from Nigel and lies back down on the couch. The teen slowly closes his eyes, but slowly reopens them when he feels a tap on his shoulder]_

**Chad:** Yes~?

_[Chad sees that Nigel is looking at him with an expression that says “I will prove to you that I’m a better kisser than you” as well as “I. Want. My. Revenge.”]_

**Chad:** Oh, you want to challenge me? You want to try and surpass me~?

_[Nigel proudly crosses his arms; if he had his voice back, he would say “I defeated you once, I can do it again”]_

**Chad:** Hmm, well...[flicking Nigel’s nose]...you’ll have to catch me first~!

_[Chad laughs mischievously as he runs out of the room. Nigel rubs his hands together before chasing after the teenager]_

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Related links:  
> https://www.verywellmind.com/stress-and-burnout-symptoms-and-causes-3144516  
> https://www.helpguide.org/articles/stress/burnout-prevention-and-recovery.htm  
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/ca/blog/high-octane-women/201311/the-tell-tale-signs-burnout-do-you-have-them
> 
> -There needs to be more artwork of Chad being embarrassed. Here are some good ones that I found:  
> https://healer-blissey.tumblr.com/post/117330284258/whispers-click-on-it-for-a-full-view-bc-tumblr  
> https://destiny-126.tumblr.com/post/146307010355/needed-to-redraw-this-because-look-how-cute  
> https://destiny-126.tumblr.com/post/180114037610/you-cant-tell-me-that-isnt-a-closeted-school-girl
> 
> This one isn't of him being embarrassed, I just thought it was cute:  
> https://healer-blissey.tumblr.com/post/114994639023/mikuruofdoom-i-was-feeling-stressed-out-again


End file.
